Never Let GO
by Isefjaer
Summary: what happens when two kids meet up, with totally dofferent familys but yet not at all.. jiley/joley/moe and shiley if you want.. PAUSED
1. Chapter 1

_**This is jus an idea that came to me.. yesterday when i was soo bored x) i know its not good now at all but it will get better.. tell me if you want me to keep writing more of this :)**_

**Joe is 14 years old he drugs ..parents.. they don't care about him and uses all their money on alcohol.**

** He use to steal food from markets and stuff like that to get something to eat.**

**Miley is 12 years old and have a abusive father. He would beat her up for no reason. **

She don't get money from him. He says if she needs money she has to work for it.

M: *she is scared to ask but she is really hungry and she haven't eaten in 2 days* Dad, can I have not much but just a little bit.. uhm, money for food?

Dad: Like I said if you need money you have to work for it.. Go and sell yourself like your mother did.

I don't want to see your ugly face in here, get out.. and don't get back before I'm gone understood ?

M: Yes dad*leaves quickly, she is walking down a street but is really hungry and weak. She has to sit down* My life sucks.. *starts crying cause she's so tired and weak and can't hold her feelings inside any longer. She brings her knees up and hides her face in them and cries silently*

With joe walking down the street depressed he's parents just yelled at him for asking for money for food. He walks past a store and grabs two apples while he walks past. He turns a corner and walks down another street and hears someone crying, he follows the noise and sees a little girl.  
Walks slowly up to her. "are you okay?"

M: *hears someone but doesn't look up.. she doesn't trust anybody cause of her dad told her that everybody lies and if she got a new friend and took it home her dad would always beat her up after they left and tell her that she couldn't have friends she doesn't deserve it*

J: *confused that she doesn't answer and still crying* " hey are you okay, are you hurt or something"

M: *scared to answer.. shakes her head and whispers* No..

J: *walks up to her and sits down on the other side of her, and hears her stomach growl*  
"Are you hungry?" *looking at the two apples and hands one of them for her to take one*  
"here you can have it"*smiles a little*

M:*shakes her head .. no and gets up and leaves quickly before he can say anything*  
J: strange…

A few days later with miley in her room. She ate some yesterday.

Dad: MILEY RAY GET YOUR UGLY BODY DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW !

M:*scared but walks down* What is it dad?

Dad:* goes over to her and slaps her hard across the face* you are to slow, when I want you to come down here you'll be right down.. don't an entirety later! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!

M:*crying and nods* yes dad, but i was as fast as I could

D:*slaps her again but harder* Don't talk back at me ugly kid, and if that's the fastest you can go then I feel really sorry for you*slaps her again* NOW MAKE ME SOME FOOD !

M:*feeling dizzy, and tears is steaming down her face* Yes d-dad*walks in to the kitchen and makes egg and bacon and walks back in to the living room with two plates and gives him one of them and is about to leave*

Dad: *looking at her* where are you going with that second plate ugly?

M:*nervous* Uhm to my room if that's okay?

Dad: No its not, give me that plate you have in your hand..

M: b-but im hungry too *her stomach growls*

Dad: gets up and walks over to her mad and slaps her.. again ! and grabs the plate from her* you don't deserve any food *pushes her* now go to your room, I don't want to see that ugly face of yours !

With Joe

*opens to his parents' bedroom slowly* Mom,dad?

Mom: go away*giggles*  
J: can I get some money to buy some food im hungry, please  
Dad: pshh, well let's see… NO ! Now get out before I get angry.  
J:*signs and closes the door and walks out of the hose and down the street trying to find something to eat.. he had seen the girl sitting on the same spot crying everyday now and everytime he tried to talk to her but she wouldn't speak. All she said was " I can trust nobody".. but she wasn't there today, strange he thought *

The next day

*Miley is sitting at her spot again but with sunglasses on, crying. He dad didn't slap her yesterday, he hit her. Hungry as always.*

Joe sees her and walks over and sits down beside her, he dosnt know why he do it.. its something about her..* "hi " he said and holds an apple over to her so she can take it, he knows she's hungry her stomach growls*

Usually she wouldn't take it but today her body took over her brain and she took it, and ate it.. not looking at him. When she was done eating she looked over at him* "Thanks"

J: " Uhm so why are you wearing sunglasses its all cloudy and I bet its going to rain later"  
M:*nervous* Uhm, no reason, I like them that why…  
J: Oh, can I try them? *smiles at her*  
M: *dosnt want him to think that something is wrong so she brings her knees up and hides her face in them and gives him the sunglasses*  
J:*smiles and put them on* I look so much better then you in these*laughs*  
m: no you don't*still hiding her face* can I get them back now?  
J:*gives them back* you didn't even look at me when I had them on, how can you know I don't look better than you?

M:*puts the sunglasses on again and looks at him* Well first of all they are pink, and second of all they are Barbie sunglasses, I got them when I was five.. so im guessing that a boy in pink Barbie sunglasses doesn't look better than a girl in them.. *sticks her tongue out *

A few weeks past and they meet up every day and eat and talk, none of them asks about why they are there and not about family or food. Just random stuff.

Miley was walking down the street she was happier today, happier than normal. Her dad had left her

Again.. this time for 3days he told her before he left. He had left some money too, so miley was walking down the street and had brought some of the money with her. She walked into the store and grabbed some bacon, some eggs and a frozen pizza for later. She paid for it and walked and sat down at their spot waiting for him. And then she realized she didn't know his name yet, she figured that she would ask him when he came…

But that day joe didn't come. She waited and waited for him to come, when it was starting to get dark....


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews?**

But that day joe didn't come. She waited and waited for him to come, when it was starting to get dark she went home and made herself some eggs. She ate, took a shower and watched some TV. She loved it when her dad went away, she could do what she wanted and relax and didn't need to worry about her dad being mad at her for not coming down to fast or not making him food fast enough. But she was worried for the boy, even though she didn't know him and she couldn't trust him.. her dad said she couldn't trust anybody. And nobody would trust her.. ever.. she was to ugly.

The next day miley nearly ran down to their spot to see if he was there, and to her suprice he wasn't,

She sat down like yester day and waited an hour or two, she got up and was about to leave when she heard a familiar voice*

J:*with his hands in his pocket* Hi..  
M: *she smiled and turned around.. today he was wearing sunglasses, strange it wasn't sunny at all.*  
Hi, I was just about to leave, I didn't think you came today either.. why wasn't you here yester day?  
J: Uhm, I wasn't feeling good, soo.. uhm I had to stay home *he lied, what's really happened was that both of his parents had come home extremely high and had gone into freak-out mode on him cause he was in their room looking for money. She his dad hit him pretty bad and now he had that purple nice circle formed bruise around his left eye*

M: Oh, okay.. *nervous, looking down* I hope your feeling better now.. soo I was wondering.. my name is miley what is yours ?  
J: *he smiles at her, she is so cute when she's nervous* Im feeling a lot better now, thank you*smiles again* My name is Joe.. Miley is a pretty name ..  
M:*giggles*well thank you Joe *gets nervous again* would you like to come over to my house and eat, my dad is gone a few days*looking up at him and smiles a little*  
J: uhm, sureee.. *smiles*

They walked to mileys house and made egg and bacon and ate while they watched TV.  
M: joe aren't you gonna take of the sunglasses?  
J: Uhm no.. I like having them on*half smiles*  
M:*thinking that something is wrong, she wanna know what it is.. she gets an idea* you wanna play a game ? I mean so we can get to know each other more ?*shy*  
J:*looking at her and can see that she's shy and he smiles* Sure, what game ?  
M: truth or dare ? *giggles*  
J:*Laughs a little but stops cause it hurts* Suree, I'll go first.. trut or dare?  
M: Truth  
J:*doesn't know what to ask her so he ask about the first thing that come to his mind* Where is your dad at ?  
M: truthfully.. I have no idea  
J: why not ? I mean he is your dad..  
M: well its complicated and well like I said I have no idea were he is.. the just leave sometimes.  
J:*she is 12 .. she cant know about complicated things..* Oh okay I guess, what about your mom ?  
M: I don't know my mom, all I know about her is what my dad told me and well.. its not good things..*looking down and thinks about all the bad things her dad have said about her mom*  
J:* can see she's kinda sad so he changes the subject* Your turn to ask *smiles*  
M: truth or dare?  
J: *smiles* dare  
M: *thinking yes! my plan worked* I dare you to take off the sunglasses  
J:*signs and slowly takes them off looking the other way so miley wont see his face*  
M: I wanna see your face joe.. turn around  
J:*signs again and turns around* can I put them back on now ?  
M: No, I wanna know what happened a did that to you, and why..  
J: you wouldn't understand..  
M:*under her breath* If I think it is what I think it is, I would understand better then you think..  
J:*heard her, is confused for a second but then it hits him.. that day when she had the pink Barbie sunglasses on and hid her face when he wanted to try them* Miley..  
M: no its okay you don't have to tell me, it okay.. its just that I know im only 12 but I know a lot more about things that you think I do..  
J: Well tell me then..*looking at her*  
M:* thinks about what her father said..* I cant trust you..  
J:*confused again* But why not, have I ever give a reason not to trust me ?  
M: No, but I cant trust anybody..  
J: okay that's just strange.. but, If I tell you something.. can you tell me afterwards then ?  
M: Uhm.. I don't know joe  
J: please *puppy dog face*  
M: okay…  
J:* he isn't sure why he does but he starts to tell her everything, and I mean EVERYTHING.. his family, mom and dad.. and about the money and no food thing*  
M* she is just sitting there listening to him and if kinda feels good to know that she isn't the only one that has it like her.. when he finish* you have no idea who good that felt  
J: *gets a little mad* Good ?!  
M: *takes a deep breath* yeah.. t-to know that im not the only one that has strange parents..*looks down and tells him about her dad and about all the stuff he is saying about her*  
J:* get closer to her* Miley you are not ugly, you are pretty and I can't trust you.. and if you want to you can trust me*he smiles and hugs her*

A year passes and joe and miley is really close, they are bestfriends.. both of themand tell eachother everything, miley found out that she could trust joe. After he several times told her that all of the thinks her dad told her was bullshit ..

With joe worried, miley hasn't showed up in 3days and now he's really worried. He can't take it he has to find out if she's okay.. He walks to her house and climbs the three that leads to her balcony and slowly and carefully get in trough the window that was open.. " Miles are you in here"

M: *weak whisper* yeah im here  
J:*sess a body laying in the corner, rushes over to her* Oh my god what happened ?  
M: I didn't do anything this time, h-he just came and freaked..  
J: *her body is full of bruises, he picks her up from the floor very carefully so it wont hurt so much and puts her gently on the bed* you cant have it like this anymore miles  
M: But joey*whines*  
J: stop the whining, I wont except this anylonger.. he is sick !  
M:*mad* well your parents aren't exactly heavens best angles either ! just look at your face, its still purple from last week ! they are sick too..  
J: I know.. We cant have it like this .. I'm worried about you all the time, its just getting worse and worse.. *thinks of something* Where's your dad at ?  
M: don't know don't care, he'll be back in the morning.. why?  
J: *gets up and leaves the room and goes down stairs*  
M: *she doesn't know what he's doing and lays there and hoer waiting.. * JOE ?!  
J:*shows up in the door with a grind on his face* Yes miles?  
M: what's up with the face and what do you have behind your back?  
J: Oh nothing*smiles and puts the money in his back pocet*  
M: I can see you have something there .. im not that stupid you know..  
J:*sits down beside her on the bed and takes her hands*well its something for both of us*smiles*  
M: *Smiles back, god he is so cute! And protecting, nice and funny.. HOT *  
J: what are you thinking so hard about smiley?  
M: Smiley?*raises her eyebrows*  
J:Uhm, yeah*smiles* you are like always smiling so I thought I would be a good nick name for you..  
M:*god I only smiles when im with you dummie.. you make me happy* Thank I guess.. Joey..  
J: Joey ? *laughs* smooth  
M: I think it is.. if you don't want me call you cupcake?  
J:No thank you.. I guess im fine with joey.. but only cause its you*smiles*  
I was wondering if.. uhm*extremely nervous* you possible maybe wanted to.. uhm go out sometime.. like a date ? only if you want to of course ..


	3. Chapter 3

A few months passes by, joe did get his date and whey are now really close, bestfriends and together.  
they meet up whenever they can , and look after eachother.

Miley walked down the same street as she has been doing for over a year, but today she's really nervous. She has the sunglasses on, it isn't that that makes her nervous. Joe had seen the glasses before so many times. But today it was different cause it wasn't only her face that hurt today. Her entire body did. And it hurt **BAD**. She was walking slow and strange cause of the pain. Her dad had thrown her down the stairs once and that hurted, but he did more too. He came down to her as she was laying on the floor at the end of the staircase and beated her more.

"Hi smiley" joe said as he could hear her coming, he couldn't see her.. yet.  
"Hi Joey" she turned the corner and she stopped he looked up at her smiling. She tried to force a smile but THAT did really hurt so it didn't go very well.  
joe saw the look on her face, he saw her best friend and the love of his life in pain. And when she was in pain he felt it too. " come here baby" he said opening his arms for a hug.

She was afraid to move, but she took a deep breath and started to move. While looking him straight in the eyes.

He saw it, and he felt so bad for her. She was in so much pain that she couldn't even pretend that she didn't hurt. This was bad. He could feel he got more and more angry as he saw her walking slowy trough him, he got up and got over by her side " baby are you okay? What happened?"

He helped her over to the bench that someone had sat up a while ago and carefully sat her down.

" just the usual.. nothing, I didn't do anything" she leaned against his side for support. He was always there for her, so was so thank full that she had agreed to that date over a half year ago.

"Mi, I cant take it.. seeing you in pain all the time. Every time I see you in pain its like I can feel it too. It has to end, and that fast" he looked deep in her eyes and smiled that smiles she loved. And he leaned in and kissed her gently, and putting his forehead against hers " run away with me, lets start our own life away from here, you don't deserve this"

She smiled "you don't either joey, but where do we go? I mean we have school here.. when we a capable to go"

"we'll find a new town, and an apartment, just the two of us. I don't want you to go home, he's just getting worse. I cant handle all the worrying anymore"

"worrying? You have always known it has been like this, what do you mean?"

He kissed her again and pulled away, looking down " I worry about when I say goodbye to you and give you a good night kiss.. *he pauses* if I'll see you in the morning.. cause things don't get any better here Mi. *he looks up at her serious* im worried that one day you might not show up"


End file.
